Desearía amarte
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred tenía todo lo que deseaba, mas el barrio dónde vivía era antiguo y abundaba la gente mayor, nunca un amigo, por eso en navidad pediría que le llegara uno al cual llegaría incluso a amar. Hecho para "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a Neko Kemi.


Bueno, en un intercambio navideño me pidieron un US/UK, en realidad, que el orden no importara mucho sino la pareja y que fuera romántico.

**· Dedicado a: **Neko Kemi. No sé si te guste, espero que sí.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Nada, más sano que la leche, bueno ni tanto. No tengo potencial por ahora de hacer un semi-lemon, lo lamento, quizás luego te entregue otra cosa más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Era un niño pequeño de una familia de clase media en New York, no sobresalía entre millones, no era la estrella de la noche ni el sol de la mañana, no era un caso especial, era un niño aún como todos los demás, tenía una bella sonrisa, porque a pesar de que sus padres rara vez pasaban con él en su hogar se sentía amado, tenía y siempre tuvo motivos para implantar aquel gesto de humildad y felicidad en su rostro. Él amaba la navidad, era la época del año en que Papá Noel te traía todo lo que querías.<p>

Papá Noel era bueno, nunca se equivoca. Papá Noel te traía todo lo que querías.

Él…cumplía tus sueños.

Estaba en su novena primavera, no quería mucho, no aspiraba a tanto dinero, no quería novedosos y juguetones peluches, tampoco un espectacular trencito de aquellos con largas vías, había escrito su carta, y su único deseo decía así:

_"Por favor, por favor, he sido un niño bueno, un héroe, por eso…tráeme un amigo, es lo único que te pido."_

—¡Que será, que será! —Alfred lucía su sonrisa bajo el desfile de adornos arriba suyo, sus padres eran ostentosos en esas fiestas, no había lugar en la casa a la que le faltara un poco de rojo y verde, y blanco, por supuesto.

Alfred abría montañas de alegres colores, muchas cosas, carritos, muñecos de felpa y de acción, póster de sus ídolos, veía muchas cosas, mas no podía ver a su amigo. Sólo le quedaba un regalo, lo vio, tenía hoyitos, lo iba abrir, pero el regalo se movió, el americano casi queda pegado arriba del techo y soltó un despavorido grito arrojándole cosas a la caja del mal, ambos padres se rieron y lo alentaron a posteriormente volver a intentar abrir su presente por el nacimiento del niño Jesús.

—Yo soy un soldado caja del mal ¡No podrás con el general Jones! —el general Jones en efecto, estaba que se hacía pipí del miedo, pero al final y casi a dos metros de distancia abrió el regalo.

Algo salía de éste, Alfred se ponía detrás de su padre en forma de defensa, el monstruo de mil cabezas estaba apunto de salir en su pequeño mundo, Alfred lo sabía… y cuando salió, el gran monstruo medía apenas trece centímetros de la cabeza a la cola, era un gatito, un pequeño gatito de color crema en la mayoría de su cuerpo a excepción de su cuello donde lo rodeaba más pelo pareciendo una especie de capucha de color café pero aún muy pequeñita para notarse tanto. Poseía también unas marcas extrañas debajo de sus ojos, parecida a lentes ópticos.

Alfred lo tomaba entre sus manos, lo acarició un poco mientras el pequeño le lamía el dedo, le gustaba y no lo iba a negar, mas no era el amigo que él deseaba, se entristeció un poco pero hizo el ademán de sonreír. Y fue en eso que se escuchó el timbre de la casa, todos miraron hacia la puerta pero el único que emprende viaje hasta ésta es su padre.

Alfred miraba con recelo con quién hablaba papá, no apartaba la vista de él y luego de un momento a otro sintió pasos diferentes al robusto hombre que charlaba con su padre, alguien estaba tocando el piso flotante de su residencia, los ojos turquesa del americano se abrieron con asombro, era un niño, después de verlo por poco el gato que sostenía en sus manos volaba por los cielos si no fuera por su madre con reflejos de Spider-Woman.

¿Para qué relatar lo que pasó después?

Alfred se abalanzó sobre el niño botándolo a él y al gato que traía, ese fue su primer encuentro, uno muy extraño y exótico cabe destacar, Alfred parecía un profeta dando testimonio de la palabra sagrada, no se le entendía nada.

—¡Regalo, regalo, regaloooo! ¡Te adoro Mr. Regalo! —rió sin parar —¡Hasta me llegaste con unas cejas raras, eres el mejor!

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Retardado, quítate, no te conozco! ¡Pesas, me mueroooo! —al pobre chico lo estaban matando a abrazos mientras los papás sólo se reían de los dos niños —¡Madre, padre, me está matando! ¡No es gracioso, auxilio!

Porque el niño de la traviesa sonrisa pensaba que ese niño que entró aquel veinticinco de diciembre a su casa era su regalo, su preciado amigo, Alfred tenía una personalidad muy amigable y atrayente pero en el barrio en el cual vivía era viejo, lleno de gente de edad avanzada, nadie con quién jugar de su edad. Por eso Arthur, el nombre del inglés era tan especial.

Ese niño de hermosos ojos esmeraldas le cambió la vida.

Arthur se había mudado a New York porque su padre consiguió un puesto importante en una empresa, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y coincidentemente la madre de Arthur era la mejor amiga de secundaría de la de Jones, se habían mudado juntos y al enterarse por supuesto que decidieron visitarlos para navidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Muérete…

—Oh vamos… ¿Sigues molesto? han pasado ya dos semanas…

—¿Casi morir por un niño loco con problemas de azúcar te parece gracioso? ¡Mira como me río, Ja Ja Já!

—Eres tan cruel y amargado…

—Y tú eres un estúpido…

El americano agachó la cabeza y se acercó al inglés con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. —Por cierto…quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Sí? —Arthur era muy frío, siempre lo era.

—¿Quieres ser amigo…de este estúpido Arthur Kirkland?

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron y una pequeña y humilde sonrisa de formó en los dos rostros por igual, primero en el de Jones, luego en el de Kirkland, contagiándosela, ese era el comienzo de una amistad rara pero bella, ese muchacho para Jones siempre fue especial.

A la navidad siguiente eran inseparables, escondiendo secretos, jugando a ser piratas, terminologías de tipo casi extraterrestre entre ambos, sonrisas traviesas, travesuras a "Don Dictador", que era el hermano mayor de Arthur, enojos y reencuentros, su relación fluía y era especial, porque no importa que tan diferentes fueran, esa misma razón los hacía únicos para estar juntos. Alfred sabía bien que pediría ese año.

_"Que las cosas sean igual de fantásticas junto a Arthur… por todo un año más"_

El barrigón de rojo como el año anterior, le cumplió su deseo. Fue una gran navidad.

—NOOOO NOOOO ¡NOOOOOOO! —Arthur estaba en la negación total mientras se tiraba con el dramatismo de Francis, el chico medio rarito de la escuela al piso. —¿Cómo puedes ser más alto que yo? ¿Cómoooo? ¡Hace un año era más alto que tú!

—Tú lo has dicho, hace un año bombón…

—Dile bombón a tu abuela mal nacido…

—Soy más alto, supéralo Arthur…

—Por un puto medio centímetro…

—¡Dijiste una mala palabra, te acusaré a tu mamá! —se reía animadamente mientras el inglés sentía que moría por la noticia de que se estaba quedando enano, o al menos para él era algo así —Y recuérdalo Arthur, medio centímetro marca una diferencia…—se rió estilo comercial entrando a su casa.

Al inglés se le pasó dos meses más tarde, fue un tema horrible, un medio centímetro horrible.

Cuanto se acerca nuevamente la víspera de navidad Alfred se enteró de que la familia de Arthur no estaba teniendo muy buenas relaciones últimamente, por eso su mejor amigo había dejado de sonreír continuamente, tenía un semblante que entristecía de sobremanera al pequeño americano, por tanto, como el anterior año gastó su deseo oculto para él.

_"Por favor, has que los papás de Arthur se vuelvan a querer, si no lo haces él estará muy triste, es un buen niño, por favor, es mi único deseo"_

Y mágicamente, nuevamente el poderoso señor de la barba blanca le concedió su deseo.

Arthur estaba allí mirándolo, mirándolo y mirándolo, no sabía como aguantarse la risa, estaba que se tiraba al piso a rodar de lo lindo, pero era su amigo, no tenía que reírse, pero… pero…

¡Se veía tan gracioso con lentes!

—¿Se me ven bien?

—Claro…—Kirkland necesitaba un baño, _now_.

—¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Estás que te mueres de la risa…!

—N-No es cierto…—sí, estaba que se meaba.

—Vamos, ríete, no me molestará…—infló sus mejillas el menor.

Y Arthur se arrojó al piso a reír y rodar, nunca se había reído tanto en su vida, se estaba quedando hasta sin aire, Alfred hasta le alcanzó el tiempo para ir a buscar coca-cola y seguir escuchándolo reír, es como si se riera lo que no pudo en todo un año —¿Terminaste?...

—Ja ja ja jaja ¡Oh dios, muero! ¡Ya, ya!...se me pasó.

—Bueno… y ¿Qué tal vez se me ven?

Arthur lo miró con seriedad para luego escupir y volver a reírse, esa conversación no tenía mucho futuro.

De esa época Alfred recordaba mucho, pasó otra navidad hermosa, pero al siguiente año, cuando ya tenía trece se dio cuenta de algo, algo un tanto extraño, todos los chicos se mandaban cartitas o coqueteaban, lucían sus inexistentes músculos o cualidades físicas y veían como las chicas se desarrollaban, las veían casi como caramelos, él también estaba pasando por eso, recuerda bien su primer pelo bueno, en esa parte, creía que se estaba trasformando en King Kong, tuvo que cambiarse la ropa tres veces en el año, todo le estaba quedando pequeño.

Pero lo más importante era que a él no le gustaba ninguna chica, sólo le gustaba estar con Arthur…

Arthur, Arthur.

Una confesión, quizás era algo parecido mas no similar, sí, esa era una señal. A Alfred le gustaba su mejor amigo. Eso era verdaderamente terrible, trató de buscar temas sobre ello y le informaron que tal vez era sólo confusión por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, que se le pasaría con el trascurso de su vida, pero no, en todo ese año no dejó de verlo como el ser más hermoso del mundo, hasta empezaba a gustarle la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la tibieza, la calidad.

Quizás sus hormonas, no lo recordaba del todo, pero ese año pidió algo diferente, algo tan…raro.

_"Sé que este deseo no es tan inocente, pero quiero un beso de Arthur…uno en la frente, quizás en la boca"_

Muchos compañeros le decían que el anciano de la contagiosa sonrisa no existía, que eran sus padres los que traían los obsequios, ya tenía trece, no creía mucho en él, pero creía en la navidad y que alguien, no sabía quién le ayudaba, siempre cumplía todos sus deseos, sin falta, el amaba la navidad por ello, la navidad le trajo lo más importante en su vida.

Le trajo a Arthur. El americano recordaba ese año, lo recordaba muy bien, fue el primer año en que su sueño no se cumplió, estaban llegando a fin de año y otra noticia llegó a sus oídos.

—Mis padres se van…

—¿De nuevo a un motel? —suspiró con una sonrisa —Tus padres siempre haciendo cochinadas…

—No, no me refiero a eso…—susurró Arthur con una sonrisa media. —Me voy de la ciudad…

—¿M-Me vas a dejar? ¿A mí? ¡Botado, abandonado, demacrado! ¡Pensé que me amabas! ¡Que íbamos a adoptar un hijo y nos casaríamos ilegalmente!

—Es un tema serio Alfred… creo que a final de año nos marchamos…

No sabía porqué, pero el menor pensó hasta el último momento que era una mala broma.

El norteamericano muchas veces se lo planteó en la mente, se recostaba en aquellas tersas sabanas y veía su memoria como si fuera un libro abierto, pero…nunca se imaginó una vida sin Arthur, nunca pudo pensar que él se fuera, por eso, los días siguientes fueron irreales, no podía verlo a la cara ni sonreírle, aunque lo único que quisiera antes de irse Arthur fuera ver su sonrisa, simplemente no pudo, cuando sentía que él se iba le dolía la garganta, se le empañaban los vidrios de los lentes y comenzaba a llorar, ya era bastante grandecito para sentirse así, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Lo quería mucho, lo único que hizo fue esperar la navidad de ese año, lo único que soñaba es que se quedara a su lado, ya no quería juguetes, no quería autos de carreras, pelotas o ropa, tampoco consolas portátiles, sólo lo quería a él, no envuelto en cinta de regalo, por supuesto, no era un pervertido, es cierto, había tenido un par de sueños húmedos pero no era algo para alborotarse, sabía lo que era correcto, sabía que en la realidad algo así…estaba muy lejos de cumplirse.

El día en que se fue aquel inglés decidió ser valiente, sonrió, le deseó una buena y llena de vida estancia al lugar donde se embarcaba con una triste expresión, dijo e hizo todas esas cosas tontas y dolorosas, todas aquellas que rompían su pequeño corazón, lo único que quería a final de cuentas era abrazarlo, mantenerlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás, que se quedara por siempre junto a él.

Cuando se fue en aquel instrumento de movilización Alfred rió nuevamente para evitar otro sentimiento, lo hizo hasta el final, muy estúpidamente dentro de él quería correr detrás de ese camioneta para rogarle que se quedara, perseguir por siempre esa triste mirada, pero él sólo se reía agitando su mano derecha, si lo perseguía sabía que el inglés se reiría de él…

Le diría crío…

Cuando estaba seguro que el inglés no podía verlo comenzó a llorar, se fue a su pieza, se escudo entre los recuerdos y fotos que tenía él, ahora no se podría reír por lo que sentía, ya no lo llamaría idiota… ya jamás lo haría.

—En el lugar que estés…espero que nuestra estrella sagrada siga manteniendo nuestra amistad…Arthur…—era lo único que pedía.

Pero no volvió a saber de él, por más que llamaba, nadie le contestaba.

Después de que Arthur se fue nada fue lo mismo, Alfred había conseguido otros amigos, pero la dificultad para seguir sin él era grande, no era el aire que respiraba, pero era la luz que iluminaba sus días, su mejor amigo se había ido, su verdadero amor se había marchado. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó así, sólo supo que el año siguiente, después de una navidad que pasó como cualquier otro día entró nuevamente un chico que conocía.

Recordaba lo que había puesto.

_"Quiero que Arthur vuelva a mi lado, que todo sea como antes" _

El compañero de curso en efecto era ese inglés, el que no se había molestado en llamarlo, el que no se acordó de las una y mil promesas que hacían en la fiesta que se conmemora el veinticinco de diciembre, el que no le contestó cuando lo llamaba de tan lejos, allí estaba, Alfred abrió los ojos, algo le había pasado a su amigo, ya no era el mismo, su mirada era incluso más seria y tenía un aspecto desarreglado, muerto.

¿Dónde estaba su Arthur, quién era él, por qué lo cambiaron?

—¡A-Arthur! —si tan sólo hubieran visto la sonrisa de Alfred al verlo de nuevo, pareciera que nunca antes hubiera sonreído, que todas las demás eran simples muecas vacías.

—Alfred…Alfred F. Jones…—susurró frío apartando la mirada, el americano iba dispuesto a abrazarlo, a elevarlo junto a él, como cuando eran más pequeños, como cuando eran realmente felices, pero algo lo detuvo, quizás esa falta de brillo en sus ojos.

Quizás… la falta de amistad.

—T-Tanto tiempo…—rió extrañado, como si no todo estuviera marchando bien.

—Bastante, demasiado Jones, pero bueno, tengo que ir a una junta con un grupo en la plaza…fue un verdadero gusto verte de nuevo, tengo que irme, espero que entiendas…

Desconocía el comienzo de sus intrigantes pensamientos, pero por alguna razón se quedo esperando en el mismo lugar con el corazón roto, por alguna razón pensó que el inglés volvería a pararse en frente suyo, lo tomaría de la mano y le dirías "¿Quieres venir conmigo idiota?"

Y él era un idiota… él no pedería explicaciones, él no se sentiría por la actitud que había tenido antes ese anglosajón, él sólo aferraría la mano de Arthur y lo seguiría hasta su propia muerte si era necesario. Estaba aún… perdidamente enamorado.

Pero ese día y muchos más Arthur no se tomó la molestia. Desde aquel día jamás se volvió a tomar la molestia de volver a renacer su amistad.

Le faltaron dedos para contar las veces en las que trató de acercarse al inglés, le faltaron fuerzas para aceptar sus hirientes palabras. Pasó medio año en el establecimiento y lo único que sabía de él y su pequeño grupo es que se había conseguido una novia, una tal Scarlett, muy en el fondo se alegraba de él, pero también, mucho más adentro sentía que lloraba cada vez que lo veía besándola.

Él después, casi llegando a final de años consiguió a una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, delicada y ruda a la vez, que protegía lo que era suyo por derecho, muy posesiva, cada vez que la veía no eran sus labios los que sentía que besaban, si no los de aquel inglés, incluso cuando perdió su virginidad con ella cuando llevaban ya seis meses saliendo.

No quería hacerle eso a Michelle, no sería correcto. Ella decidió amarlo y él… sólo la estaba usando como un premio de consolación, decidido terminar con ella.

—¿Me estás botando?

—B-Bueno, no eres tú…

—¿Soy yo? ¿Es la mejor frase de tus estúpidas películas que conseguiste? ¿Es por ese piojo, por ese estúpido inglés no? ¿Si me tiñera el pelo cinco veces al día y me emborrachara en la plaza me querrías…?

—N-No hables así de Arthur…

—Le quemaré la casa…

—¡N-No serías capaz!

Y efectivamente, Michelle trató de quemarle la casa al inglés, la llevaron al siquiatra y Arthur puso una orden de alejamiento, después de claro, dignarse a hablar con Jones para que no se le acercara su sicótica novia. El americano se asustó de la persona obsesiva con quién había ido a parar, el amor era difícil, aunque vagamente llegó a sentir cariño por ese niña.

Cuando llegó la navidad nuevamente, Alfred se dio cuenta que no sentía ya nada especial por ella, incluso, era un día que hacía que su sencilla sonrisa se volviera en un gesto amargo y poco factible para muchos de sus amigos, nadie sabía que había pasado, sus padres ya pensaban que Jones tenía la edad suficiente para tener sus problemas. Todos eran muy felices, recordó que Claudio le dijo emocionado que ahora tenía a un novio, que no quiso mencionarlo, su hermano debería tenerle más confianza, pobre Diego, pero él solía ser sincero, bueno, simplemente era extraño de Cecilia tener novio, enserio. Dejaría en paz a su hermana… ¿O era hermano? Después de todo, nunca vivió con él, lo apreciaba, pero no tenían del todo afinidad.

Aún así, siguió pidiendo deseos, a pesar de que dejó de creer en todos ellos.

Ese año, sobre tinta dorada como el oro grabó así:

_"Me gustaría que Arthur me amara"_

Y al año siguiente a ese…

_"Me gustaría ser simplemente…una pequeña parte de su vida, como te amo malvado inglés"_

Y simplemente después de la graduación no volvió a saber de él, no lo vio hasta ese entonces, el se graduó de abogado profesional años después, siempre tuvo un sentido de justicia bastante grande y que mejor forma de combatir a la delincuencia y ser un pequeño héroe si no era con esa profesión, lo llenaba, pero todos sus compañeros eran estirados y amargados, no se reían con nada. Seguramente eran unos solterones aún viviendo con sus madres y con un gato…

Mmmm, eso vagamente le recordaba a él, que pena su vida, sólo que él ahora vivía solo sin su madre, con un gato, el gatito que recibió el día de navidad en que lo conoció a él. Recordaba, como una anécdota que el día en que Arthur se fue, llevándose a su gatito, el de él, no había parado de hacer berrinches, como si también extrañara a su compañero de juegos.

Y bueno, hoy nuevamente es navidad, habíamos llegado al final de su vida hasta ahora. Tenía veintitrés, era apuesto, formal, un poco más serio de cuando niño pero lleno de hermosos sentimientos hacia la gente, no había ningún cambio en todo aquello, sólo… que sus padres ahora no vivían en Estados Unidos, sólo… que ya no tenía nadie con quien pasar una hermosa instancia.

Sonrió un poco viendo su árbol, su antiguo árbol navideño, el que no había cambiado en todos esos años. Lo recordó.

_—Eres un idiota, más que idiota, deberías entrar a un colegio para eso._

_—Claro, claro ¿Todo porque te rompí tu barbie exploradora, verdad? —atinó a decir el menor con una sonrisa traviesa._

_—¡No era una barbie, era una muñeca de porcelana, idiot!_

_—Muñecas de porcelana, barbie exploradora, es lo mismo, los dos son para niñas…_

_—¡Stu-stupid!_

_—Sí, soy un idiota y un estúpido…pero…—rió mientras Arthur lo miraba de reojo aún molesto._

_—Pero…eres mi amigo idiota, por eso, en cada noche de navidad como esta, la estrella más alta, grande y brillante iluminará nuestra amistad…_

_—Y seremos amigos…—continuó Jones._

_—Forever…_

_Ambos se rieron, Alfred le pidió disculpas por haber roto su juguete. Y como todos los años, prometieron estar juntos._

—Era una promesa…ahora sigo siendo yo el idiota, sigo esperándote… sigo pensando que no todo acabó.

Haciendo recuerdo, hizo lo mismo aquel día, sentarse en el sillón de navidad donde habían variados obsequios, pero ninguno para él, todos llegarían el día siguiente a entregarle los regalos. Pero pasó, le tomó segundos sentir que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pestañeó, extrañado, él no esperaba a nadie, quizás eran villancicos, pero nunca esperó que a esas alturas de la noche vinieran.

Se levantó con un sentimiento extraño y con un paso casi magnético, se sentía atraído hacia la puerta de entrada, algo había allí que lo hacia perderse de forma casi mágica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pareciera que todo hubiera vuelto hace trece años en el tiempo y él se hubiera sumergido en aquel fantasioso mundo lleno de sonrisas.

—Hola Alfred…

—A-Arthur… qu-…—¿Díganme cómo? ¿Cómo hallar en esos momentos la manera concreta de transformar ese nubarrón de pensamientos en suaves y calidas palabras?

—Merry…Merry Christmas

El menor no entendía que pasaba allí, no hacia gesto alguno mientras veía la cara algo contrariada e incluso retraída del inglés, nerviosa quizás, apartaba la mirada, Arthur solía hacerlo cuando un tema le era complicado de tratar. Si hubiera sido un poco más joven y más alborotado posiblemente se hubiera tirado arriba de Arthur para cumplir sus más primitivos instintos y ya saben, cosas como esas, de gente homosexual, pero no se arriesgaría, Arthur lo mataría, además el ahora era alguien muuy serio y maduro.

Bien, ni tanto…pero había madurado un "algo", un algo nada.

Lo invitó a pasar algo emocionado, aún estaba un tanto sentido por la distancia todos esos años, muy sentido, pero volver a hablarle…era casi como un sueño, volver a tener esa mirada sobre la suya, se había hecho un anciano, bien, un anciaaaano no, pero un hombre muy varonil y guapo, elegante y con el mismo pelo desordenado, por lo que veía, no se había realizado ninguna depilación a sus sobrehumanas cejas.

Bueno, ahora… ¿Cuál sería la primera pregunta que le haría?

¿Oye, eres fértil? …no, no algo como eso no, sería así: ¿Oye, has tenido hijos ricura? …ahora que lo pensaba ¡No, por favor que no tuviera, nooo!

¿Eres casado guapo? ¡Dime que no mierda, dime que no!

¿Alguna pretendiente estos años, una novia quizás? No era celoso, claro que no, pero es la típica pregunta cuando dejas de verte misteriosamente con un amigo desde hace cinco años ¿No?

Además, su relación no era lo de antes. Nunca volvió a serlo.

—Alfred yo… lo lamento.

—W-what? —lamentar… ¿Qué? ¿Ser tan lindo, inglés y sensual? Por eso uno no se arrepentía.

—Verás…—hizo una pausa poniéndole seriedad al momento refregándose las sienes —Creo que está bien si te lo cuento todo desde un principio, mis padres…¿Recuerdas cuando me mude? Fue por ti Alfred…por ti nos mudamos, lejos…

—¿P-Por mí? ¿Qué les hice? Aparte de casi castrar a tu padre cuando tenía doce nada… estoy seguro…¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

—Enamorarme, cuando tenía catorce me enamoré de ti con una locura incoherente para mi edad, me enamoré tanto de ti estúpido…que casi no podía soportarlo, me sentía tan extraño a tu lado, soñaba con tus labios, con nuestra primera vez, lo sé, es un tema muy maricón, pero era así… era muy difícil afrontarlo a mi edad, creía que era un error… la pubertad, las hormonas, ya lo sabes…

—Ar-Arthur…

—Because I love you, pero Don Dictador me descubrió, mi puto hermano, desgraciado, maldito y enfermo hermano me acusó a mis padres sólo para fastidiarme, decidieron que yo estaba enfermo, que tú me hacías mal, me alejaron…

—D-Debes estar bromeando…

—Luego, cuando volví me prohibieron juntarme mucho contigo, cambie de estilo, creía que podría vivir sin ti, que si me alejaba, que si conseguía una novia, que si no miraba tu sonrisa, que si dejaba de amarte…este sentimiento desaparecía, pero nunca pensé que desaparecerías tú con él, nunca quise perderte idiota, pero era muy estúpido para notarlo, notar que cada una de mis acciones te alejaba más…y llegó el punto que no supe como mirarte a la cara de nuevo, sentía que no podía dar marcha atrás y pedir disculpas…

—Y-You…

—¿Y te preguntarás que hago aquí? Pues… me pregunto todos los años… ¿Dónde quedó nuestra estrella Alfred? Nuestra hermosa y dorada estrella…

_"Sé que este deseo no es tan inocente, pero quiero un beso de Arthur…uno en la frente, quizás en la boca"_

El estadounidense no respondía nada, pero el inglés no necesitaba su voz, sólo estar cerca de él, estaban en el mismo sillón en el que antes compartieron juguetes y aventuras de piratas imaginarios derrotando al vil hermano del inglés, justo en ese sillón Arthur se acercó a los labios del menor, se detuvo, antes de hacerlo, levantó esos rebeldes cabellos de la frente y se la besó, luego, con delicadaza observando cada reacción de Alfred le acaricia el rostro, pero al final fue a dar a sus labios, el inglés abre la boca, gime, el americano lo atrae hasta su cuerpo, se rozaban en un fogoso beso, la inercia es irremediable, se sofocaban y juegan nuevamente con sus lenguas hablando ronco, ambos corresponden, como debió haber sido hace años atrás.

_"Quiero que Arthur vuelva a mi lado, que todo sea como antes"_

—You…—dijo Arthur, que estaba dispuesto a irse cumpliendo con ese beso.

—Sólo quería…todo este tiempo que estuvieras a mi lado…

_"Me gustaría que Arthur me amara"_

—Te amo idiota, más de lo que amas a las hamburguesas…

—Yo…yo también…te amo, hasta me masturbaba a los quince con una foto tuya y de tus sensuales cejas…

—H-Hemm…hay cosas, como esa por ejemplo, que prefería no saber…

_"Me gustaría ser simplemente…una pequeña parte de su vida, como te amo malvado inglés"_

—Esto es…raro… estoy esperando el "corte"… —susurraba extrañado el americano.

—¿De que hablas, Jones? —sonríe para besarlo nuevamente.

—De que esto… sólo pasa en películas, que estés devuelta aquí… besándonos… algo, bueno, excitados…—se remueve un poco haciendo que el inglés sintiera su dureza.

—Ahhh…fuck…es porque quizás…nunca debimos estar separados.

—Sabes Arthur…

—¿Dime Alfred?

—Ahora soy dos centímetros más alto que tú…

Arthur lo miró a lo que antes estaba embobado por la dilución romántica que llevaban, detuvo el beso y se paró de entre los brazos del americano —¡Vete a la mierda, a la mismísima mierda!

—¡No seas malito, me duele…quiero tu trasero!

—¡Fóllate a tu abuela mal agradecido, quizás ella es más alta!

—¡Siempre metes a mi pobre abuela en esto, no te hizo nada! ¡Ahora ven aquí angelito!—lo salió persiguiendo.

Y cada uno de los sueños de aquel joven se cumplió, quizás tarde, quizás apresuradamente, pero cada uno se cumplió y como cada año volvió a amar la navidad y confiar en que algún día, si al menos sueñas con algo podría hacerse realidad en aquella noche…esa noche de amor, de paz, y quizás ahora de pasión, de dolor y reencuentros. Su final aún era un misterio, nadie sabía que había pasado después de aquello, sólo ellos dos, sólo su hermosa estrella de navidad.

La niña miró nuevamente el libro y ojeó a sus padres con una depredadora mirada tratando de sacar algo de sus ojos. Mas nada llegaba, estaba adornado de dorado, la pequeña estaba leyéndolo mientras esperaba las doce de las noches a que Santa Claus cumpliera el deseo de ella. Tampoco había pedido algo para sí misma, sólo pedía que su Mom y su Daddy se quisieran por siempre…

—¿Y ellos volvieron a estar juntos, el inglés y ese estadounidense estúpido? —susurró mirando nuevamente el libro.

Un chico de al menos veintiséis con una calida sonrisa le acarició la cabeza a la niñita mientras sus ojos azules se cerraban con una nostalgia extraña.

—Es un se-cre-to.

—Daddy, you are so evil!

—Deja a tu papá en paz cariño, además, ya es hora de dormir…—ordenó esta vez un chico de una sonrisa mediana y de ojos verdes, llevaba un traje para no mancharse mientras hacía la mezcla de un intento de galletas, que parecía que en cualquier momento cobrarían vida, eran aterradoras.

—Bueno, si no me quieren decir eso... me darían un detalle de la historia…

—Lo que quieras hijita, yo soy el HERO of the world, responderé cualquier duda que tengas.

La niña chaqueó la lengua algo astuta cerrando los ojos… —Más adelante sale… "Y el inglés le entregó meses después algo más allá del amor mismo al estadounidense, era algo apresurado, pero decidieron hacerlo, hacerlo… hacerlo… hacer el eso" ¿Qué es el "ESO" Mom, Daddy? Díganmelo… please!

El inglés soltó la fuente en donde estaba la masa de las galletitas y una que otro pedazo fue a caer al lado de los gatos que dormían raritamente juntos, casi como si fueran pareja siendo ambos machos, se puso rojo, el americano en tanto se llevó las manos a la nariz mientras sangre le salía de ésta como a propulsión y se sonrojaba, no sabían que decir, ambos tartamudeaban.

—B-Bueno, cuando Daddy inglés y Daddy estadounidense se quieren mucho, pero muchooo muchoooo…

—¡Joder Alfred, que se quieran mucho y una mierda, no le vas a explicar nuestra primera vez a nuestra hija!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué primera vez? estamos hablando de Alfons y August…a no ser que…

—¡Nada, nada mi pequeña! —la abrazó mientras las galletas lloraban soledad navideña en el suelo.

Y así se armó el lío de la noche, era claro que no le podrían contar aún la historia a su pequeña de siete años de lo que habían pasado, por eso cambiaron la historia con nombres inteligentemente falsos y parecidos, la pequeña tampoco tuvo problemas en que ambos eran hombres al conocerlos, le habían explicado de ello en el orfanato, porque a veces, hay que esperar mucho para poder decir que tienes un comienzo feliz, porque su final aún no estaba ni cercano a llegar.

Pero todo eso no importaba ahora, porque simplemente ambos estaban juntos, porque cada una de sus deseos se cumplió, porque ya no piden nada más, sólo uno, que hasta ahora, se cumple al pie de la letra, al final de cada navidad.

_"Por favor, mantén mi amor, mi familia y mi felicidad junto a él… para toda la vida"_

* * *

><p>Asdf, esta historia tenía una trama muy similar, pero antes era diferente, lo que me hizo cambiarla a esta es que es una historia real que le sucedió a unas amigas, sí, ambas mujeres… me pareció muy linda y me dijeron que podía plasmarla en este fic, todo es muy similar, sólo que ellas aún están en tramites para adoptar, y aún hoy son muy felices evitando los prejuicios de la gente. Y Ángela no es tan "impulsiva" como Alfred...<p>

Bueno, deseo que hayan tenido la mejor navidad del mundo y recuerden que quizás no todo llegue cuando tú lo esperas pero tal vez llegue el día en que quizás ese sueño de antaño se te haga realidad. Sonrían y abracen a sus familias.

PD: Asdf gracias por seguirme tanto tiempo, me hago vieja aquí en este fandom, llevo como un año y seis meses escribiendo de él, deben aburrirse de mí (?)… Asdf.


End file.
